


Sleepover in my bed

by KristiLynn



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Breaking The Rules, Dress, F/F, First Time, Hair Braiding, Sleepovers, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: Eleanor sleeps over at Tahani's. The night doesn't end how she thought it would.





	Sleepover in my bed

**Author's Note:**

> written for pbam's golden oldies round 2, prompts: breaking the rules, dress, hair, sleepover.

Eleanor sat behind Tahani pulling her long dark hair into an elaborate braid. 

“Did you know that I never went to sleepovers growing up? Never had any either.” Tahani whipped her head back and Eleanor pulled on it slightly. “Stop, you’re going to make me mess up.”

“How did you go your whole life without having a sleepover?” 

“Take shirty parent and add in a friendless childhood and there you go.” 

“That’s just sad.” Tahani took a drink of her wine cooler. 

“That’s me, Eleanor Sad-strop.”

Eleanor wrapped the hair tie around the end of the braid and Tahani turned around. 

“Come to think of it,” Tahani said “I never had a sleepover either. My sister did and I tagged along, told myself that I belonged there but I never really did.”

Eleanor reached over and took Tahani drink. “Aren’t we a sad sack,” she laughed before taking a drink. “Alright so we’ve braided each other’s hair and drank wine coolers. What else do you do at sleepovers?”

“Practice kissing?”

Eleanor feigned shock. “Why Tahani, that would be breaking the rules!” 

They thing is, they were already breaking the rules. Michael firmly believed the saying ‘Hell is other people’ so there was a strict no fraternizing policy in the Good Place. At first Eleanor didn’t mind it, for the first time she was allowed to hide herself away from everyone else. But then one day she stumbled upon Tahani in an alley sitting on a milk crate and crying. Eleanor instantly recognized the look on her face: Loneliness. It was the same expression she’d worked so hard to hide. 

So for the first time in forever Eleanor did something for someone else. She took Tahani under her wing and became her friend, rules be damned. 

“Hey, I guess if you’re game,” she finished off the drink and tossed the glass to the side “I’m game.”

A mischievous smile spread across Tahani’s face and she moved closer to Eleanor until their knees were touching. 

Eleanor wasn’t sure why she suddenly felt so nervous. She’d kissed girls before, mostly when she was drunk and pretending like she was doing it for the attention. But this was the first time she’d be doing this sober (more or less), alone, and with someone she truly had feelings for. 

Tahani stared across at her.”You do want to do this right?” She bit her lip after she asked the question and Eleanor felt like a girl with her first crush. 

‘This is it,’ Eleanor thought. ‘You can back out.’ But as she stared back she knew that there was nothing else she’d rather be doing right now. She took a deep breath and then leaned in and kissed the brunette. 

The second their lips met every thought in Eleanor’s head stopped instantly and all she could focus on was what was happening in this moment. How soft Tahani’s skin was as she slid her hand to the back of her neck pulling her closer. How she had never realized just how intoxicating her vanilla perfume was. This was what she’d always wanted, but never let herself realize. 

And as Tahani guided her back onto one of the the pillows Eleanor realized she wanted this just as much, which was almost too much for Eleanor to handle. A walking Disney princess wanted to be with her. It didn’t seem right. 

But that was for Future-Eleanor to deal with Eleanor decided, because right now Tahani was leaving a trail of kisses down her neck and she was really into that. 

But of course all good things must stop.

As Eleanor slid her hand up Tahani’s back fumbling to find the stupid hidden zipper on her dress Tahani groaned and pulled away. 

“Shirt,” Eleanor cursed sitting up. “Sorry, am I going too fast?” 

“No, no.” Tahani turned around. “The zipper catches. You need to keep an eye on it.”

“Keep an eye on it, right,” Eleanor whispered as she slowly slid the zipper down. She bit her lip as more and more of Tahani’s bare back was exposed. “Fork me.” 

“I’m trying,” Tahani laughed as she turned back around and let her dress fall down. 

“Wow.” Eleanor began to pull off her shirt but Tahani stopped her. 

“Uh-uh.” She kissed Eleanor’s cheek. “We’ve got all night.” She moved down to her jaw. “No need to rush.” 

“No need to rush,” Eleanor repeated and for the first time she didn’t want to. She was going to go slow, take everything in, because this was something she was going to want to remember forever.


End file.
